


nobody, not even the rain

by SecretReyloTrash (BadOldWest)



Series: swu:post-tlj [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Force Bond, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post TLJ, Rey gets naked in the rain and then they skirt about that whole sexual tension thing, Teasing, but with touching, force skype, general vagueness of setting and timing to offset that this is pure smut, outdoor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadOldWest/pseuds/SecretReyloTrash
Summary: Rey explores her affection for the rain. Kylo explores his affection for Rey:Wet skin…She shakes her head quickly, her hair whipping at her cheeks. Her lip stings from the lashing one of the strands gave it.She lets her breath weave out into the air, jagged by so much downpour, trying to close what she’s opened, but she knows;"You’ll get sick if you stay out here in this weather, Scavenger. Hasn’t anyone ever taught you that?"





	nobody, not even the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some outdoor sex smut exploring the water motif in TLJ; voila.

Rey wonders how often it is she has to feel rain to be able to say how much she  _loves_  it. 

She does feel that she loves it, but her words are guarded close to her heart, shared only to Finn with a little smile that he too shares after so many years living without the feel of it as well; her in a desert, him in a shell. But around the mining barracks where Lando has hidden the last of the Resistance, rain means trouble; flooding of escape routes, a constant sense of dampness, foul smell. Rey cuddles the almost amphibious surfaces of the walls with the affection of a young pup against its mother in her moments of solitude; her fingers tracing the abundant wet in a way she’s never experienced before. She toys with the physics of the water with single drops balanced on the tip of her finger, or blowing at a puddle that’s collected on a mess hall table and seeing it branch out into little rivers, or watching leaks fall from the ceiling and trying to find a rhythm. Then her hand hides itself in her pocket as a table full of resistance soldiers gripe about the weather and the humidity. 

Rey is good at waiting; and rain at least brings something new to engage the mind that had nothing but scraps and sand for her entire life.

Ahch-To was cold, Jakku was dry; this is something new, and after a lifetime of scratches on walls to mark identical days, Rey takes some revelry every morning when she peers up through one of the tunnels up to the surface and the window at the top is a fuzzed with a continuing downpour. 

When it’s dry outside, Finn and Poe gather everyone else up for a night off on the surface, climbing the tunneled ladders up to the roof of the mines and seeing what amusements could be squandered up. She resists the urge to suggest jumping into the puddles as old sabacc games are improvised, or things to be smoked are lit, or things to drink are drunk. She cuddles against Finn’s shoulder and tries to find a thing interesting enough to say to Poe; who has done everything on earth she hasn’t. Rose takes occupation of Finn’s shoulder soon enough, and Rey concedes gracefully because Rose asked gracefully. 

Sleepily, she watches everyone around her, trying to absorb it all at once and try to figure out what she’s been missing all this time. Just because she's getting what she wants doesn't mean she's good at it yet.

And she stays the longest, the group breaking up at the threatening crack of the storm. She holds fast to her insistence of  _five minutes_  and she’ll be down,  _five minutes_  and she’ll go to bed, just  _five minutes_  before she has to be forced into that tin can again.

Her solitude a familiar companion, and as the sky opens up with rain, the water an unfamiliar one.

Feeling it against her skin, a full downpour, hasn’t happened since she left the island. It plasters her hair to her neck, kisses against her face, and makes her skin shiver. It’s tactile, where sand has made her cagey and uncomfortable with touch. The rough brush of two sandy palms together unbearable, her own hands on herself first licked in a frantic manner to try and wet the sand off so not to scratch herself when she touched to feel pleasure at night to fill those years with something other than strain. Each orgasm she’d ever felt had the grit of sand on her tongue.

She gives a little spin in the rain, her hair slicking against her face as she twists. A lot of her exploration of water is testing the physics of it. She swipes her foot through a puddle like kicking at sand; she sees they’re not so wildly different as they both splatter and melt back into themselves. But it’s softer, silky, luxurious, and she lets it pour over herself. 

Her nipples pebble through her light layers; the humidity a new sensation that she doesn’t know how to dress for. Little goosebumps chill her body and make it jerk in little shudders. She’s soaked through, breathless, and alone in the first time in a long time, which feels like her natural state at this time. She sits back down on the metal that’s still warm from the one day of sunshine, the water a murky, seductive bath on her skin.

Rey has assumed that getting what she wanted would make her good at it, but she feels a sense of relief to have the roof hatch to herself. She lets the natural tremble of the rain overtake her body, shivery like one of the first orgasms she’d given. She got better at drawing out the sensation as she got older through necessity and practice, but the way her thighs quake from the feeling of slick rain tonight is a pleasant reminder of something she doesn’t have to finesse or chase. 

_Wet skin…_

She shakes her head quickly, her hair whipping at her cheeks. Her lip stings from the lashing one of the strands gave it. 

She lets her breath weave out into the air, jagged by so much downpour, trying to close what she’s opened, but she knows;

_You’ll get sick if you stay out here in this weather, Scavenger. Hasn’t anyone ever taught you that?_

_“It’s just a little water,”_ her tone is unflinching, even in the affection he tries to tease by mocking her, even trying to hurt if it means she’ll bite. There’s a blurred pale shape at the other side of the roof.

Despite not really being here, his hair is similarly wet, as are his limbs bare, his torso uninterrupted by-

_It keeps happening while he’s bathing._

_“I’m not facing you, if modesty is your focus, as always.”_

She struggles to close her mind, but like the metal hatch underneath her, it’s slippery. Her eyes finally focus on his, it is his back she’s looking at, the curve of his ass and the strength of his thighs. Water droplets rain down with equal voracity on him. He’s still showering. It’s harder to fight because they’re already feeling the same thing. 

_“It feels good to you too, I can tell.”_

Rey shakes her head again, like Chewie trying to get water out of his fur, an observation they share but razors through Kylo with an intensity that burns her too.

She can’t help but think for the thousandth time that they see the same things in the galaxy for a reason. It’s a thought worn smooth like a stone by the sand. 

_“The rain pleases you.”_

There’s no mistaking his tone of mockery, his knowledge of how her legs have fallen open to the shocking pricks of raindrops.

 _“Water calms me down as well,”_  she feels his breath because it’s so deep it catches her own lungs; through their connection he made her breathe with him. Amused, she hears him ponder what else it can make her do. 

_Try it and I’ll end you._

_“I’m not moving to you, if that’s what you fear.”_

His slick hair curves around his neck from the flow of the water. She finds herself staring. He nudges, just pokes, through the bond and her eyes flicker away.

_Don’t try anything._

_“For that to happen, you’ll have to come to me.”_

_Leave._

There’s a shudder of the broad shoulders; a laugh. 

_“Does it feel good, little Jedi Mistress?”  
_

_“I was raised in a desert. I just wanted to know what it’s like.”_

She  _feels_  his smile, and it pisses her off. 

_“Is that why you’re stretched out on your back letting the rain pound into you? Is it running over you like a thousand little tongues?”  
_

_Hush._

_“Have you ever felt that? Has the pilot or the **traitor**  given you the feeling of a tongue on your nipples, your sweet little cunt? Don’t blame the rain on that wetness. You aren’t in a position to lie.”_

_You’re…you’re hard._

She sees him flinch. His cock pulses, pleasure forces through their connection and the  _clench_  is almost as though they’re already joined. 

Her tone is shocked. He’s not just trying to humiliate her; he’s fully erect in doing it. Her pussy has its own sense of conflict, the stimulation of heavy rainfall between legs she has yet to close. 

“You can’t turn around,” she says out loud instead of through the bond. He sneers back. “You said.”

_“Yes, hold me to my promises, see how long that keeps you alive.”  
_

_You can’t kill me like this._

_“We know I can touch you, little scavenger. So nothing is impossible.”  
_

Rey releases the tie of her wrap top, sighing as it opens to the rain. The rain is a better lover than he is; she smirks as she thinks it deliberately, and wriggles her breastband around her waist. The rain kisses her nipples and she arches; her flushed skin making it feel so much cooler to the touch than before.

She sees the movement of his elbow, he’s touching himself. 

Rey keens; it does feel like little tongues on her nipples. 

_“No need to credit me for that.”  
_

_As long as it’s not your tongue; I’ll cut it out.  
_

_“What use is it to you when I can’t use it on you, little one?”_

She lets out a moan and her head rolls back for the rain to kiss her neck.

_I'll take my chances._

_“All the water in the galaxy couldn’t be enough to know what it feels like to have you wet around my cock.”_

She sighs, realizing her hips are trying to ride the irregular stimulation of a downpour against her light pants.

_I won’t let you move._

He tries to whip his head over his shoulder, but he fails. He’s closer than she is, edged to arousal over her presence where she’s using his to gain power. He can’t turn around; her will through the force exerted with more strength in that moment. Smiling, she rocks her hips, palms and heels digging into the rusted metal hatch. 

He can feel what she’s feeling, so he knows what she’s doing, but he’s robbed of sight. She can’t see his face, but she can hazard a glance at his ass flexing as he fucks his own fist. His thighs are chorded with tension. Would she put her hands there, or her lips?

_“Y-you filthy thing.”_

Rey smiles, her fingers teasing the waistband of her pants. 

_Hmm, you won’t get to see your filthy thing naked, getting fucked by the rain while you uselessly do nothing and can’t even watch._

_“I knew you’d have perfect instincts about this, my little **-oh-** ”  
_

He sighs as he feels, through her, the cool rain making contact with her bare cunt for the first time. Drops slither past her lips, chilly enough to feel weaving through the folds of her pussy. It's so good against how got she feels, making her legs shake.

_“P-part your lips, I want to feel it running down your clit **-fuck.** ”_

Rey laughs with devious coldness and she uses her fingers to spread herself open, savoring his request. He can’t even look at her spread legs, getting pleasured by the sky. 

 _You knew?_  her minds teases, skirting the edges of his like fingers over the tips of an open flame. His pleasure is too sharp to the touch to wield, to she reins it with her own.  _You knew what, Supreme Leader?_

_“That you’d speak of sex like a Twi’lek harlot and your pussy would have more uses to me than anything else in the galaxy.”_

She keens again, slapping her hand over her mouth. 

_“That you would like to be naughty, even when you’re so good. That with me, you can be, and you can’t fight it as you become addicted.”  
_

_Such assumptions._

She writhes her naked body in a puddle. Her hand slips between her thighs to coax tender pleasure; unlike his punishing strokes in himself. She can feel Kylo’s inability to breathe. She always had more patience than he does. She can tease herself and wait for it for years. He’s the one struggling.

Their pleasure both overshadows and eclipses the other; constantly at war.

_“Let me move.”  
_

_No._

She slides onto her hands and knees, shivering as the rain coats her hair to her shoulders. 

_“Let me warm you up.”_

She shakes her head, slowly, as she lets the metal underneath her dig into the supple flesh of her knees. Water trails from her stomach, her breasts, down her legs. 

_Do you know how free I feel. You will never know how this feels._

_“I can do anything I want.”_

_And yet you can’t even turn around._

She cracks a wicked smile, kissing him at the back of his knee. Her mouth opens to suck the water off the sensitive skin. His whole body tenses, she sees the jets of cum shoot out of him and land on the rock, even though he’s in a refresher in the quarters fit for a Supreme Leader.

 _So sensitive,_  she teases, and he’s panting, hand propped up on a wall invisible to her. She watches his muscles flex from her spot at his feet with coy interest.

_“Let me turn around.”_

_No._

Her teeth ghost up his leg to the curve of his ass. All curiosity, all hunger, all water, she bites the curve of his ass. Teeth dig deep into the cheek. She feels him give into the pain, loving it a little.

_“I want-”_

He can’t say it. Her turn. He wants her turn to feel this way.

Her arousal is like an ache that has sharpened to the point it’s possible to ignore. Even the objective freedom she feels while naked in the open. The thrill. Her pussy throbs with the buzz of overstimulation. _It's not real,_ she tries to tell herself. _It's only as real as what's really here._

She answers him:

_I can’t trust you; you told me yourself._

_As if I’d use anything other than pleasure to win you to my side, little one. I won’t hurt you. I don’t have to. If you’re strong enough to fight me, fight my tongue._

She sits back and spreads her legs.

_“I said I’d only be gone five minutes. I can only spare a moment to my Supreme Leader.”  
_

She howls when she releases the bond and he dives at her, his tongue colliding with her chilly skin with broiling heat. Her legs lock around his head with him snaking inside her, manipulating her cunt with-

He was using the force to contract her inner muscles against her will. 

_Oh._

_No rain can match my tongue on you, love._

_Hush._

_You let me in. Good luck ever getting me out, little one._

_Pity, I have no sweet names for you._

_The sweetness of your cunt is enough for me._

Warmth surrounds her, he’s trying to stop the cold from leeching into her; a priority only after punishing her with his rough mouth. _Shouldn’t there be sweet kisses,_ she wants to protest, but this is the only way it could happen.

Her legs shake as he growls into her. She realizes that this isn’t building her up; she’s been in continual orgasm as his wills it through the force and she’ll stop when he lets her. It rolls in a power she can’t fight; the surrender was so automatic that her fear adds to the arousal. her cut is rippling. Bearing down on nothing. Tears dot her eyes, mixing in with the rain. She prays for their invisibility to his eyes.

She’s seeing flickers of black tile and for the sake of the Resistance, is smart enough to be taken in by that instead of bring him here.

_And you call me Supreme Leader so obediently._

_Don’t forget; you are only here by my admission._

_So you admit you let me in._

Her thighs quake around his ears and she can feel his wicked smile and sweet kisses. 

_My time-_

_Yes, and I need to get you out of this rain. You’re reckless, little one, when I can’t take care of you._

He sucks her clit into his mouth and she whimpers. 

_I survived this long without your help._

_I can’t thank you enough for keeping this sweet cunt safe for me._

She feels a meaningful kiss at her opening and her body lets out a gush of wetness that has her cry out. There’s an echo through the wet stone surrounding them. She covers her mouth fearfully, but her eyes roll back at the friction of his tongue. Relief washes through her as he seems to be trying to create a crescendo; he’s going to let her go. If it were up to her, in that moment…

She knows her answer but the temptation is so sweet. 

_I don’t know what’s made me wetter, little one. The rain or you._

_You were in a shower when you showed up. You're imagining._

Naked, their bodies tangle aimlessly on the rock. He looks in her eyes for the first time that night. His fingers stroke her lips. She closes her eyes and lets the rain wash over her body; ignoring the cold.

_Imagine it, Rey. The power we have over each other. The things I could do to you with my mouth, my fingers, my cock._

_Things I would have had if you had come with me like I asked._

He snorts. She can feel the warmth of the breath through their bond.

_How could I have given you the galaxy then?_

Kylo lifts her and guides to her clothes. He sneers as she dresses, knowing that won’t do anything to get back into wet clothes. 

“I have spares,” she assures him defensively. “And the ‘freshers will be empty this time of night.”

“Do you make a habit of using them late at night, alone?”

She smirks as the hatch closes over her head, her shaking hands taking the rungs of the ladder down as slowly as possible. 

_Maybe I can._

The bond closes for the night.

Kylo wonders how often it is she has to feel this to be able to say how much she loves it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks all! Please come to my tumblr secretreylotrash to hang out, I want to do a vote for Rey's gown for my Phantom Thread inspired AU so that should be coming soon.


End file.
